Un Title
by LuHamDo
Summary: Summary: a veces una simple discusión se puede convertir en una gran desgracia, song fic, basada en la canicon de simple plan, SxM


**Un title**

**Bueno como todos saben inu no me pertenece y nunca sera asi u.u, espero que les guste mucho mi historia jijij**

**Summary: a veces una simple discusión se puede convertir en una gran desgracia **

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light**

"abro mis ojos intento ver pero estoy cegado por una luz blanca"

En el suelo me encuentro tirada, mi sangre corre por el suelo, mi cuerpo esta entumecido por el dolor, mucho ruido, escucho mucho ruido, las sirenas se están aproximando mientras yo pierdo las esperanzas, aun no puedo creer que esta hermosa fiesta se habia convertido en un charco de lagrimas y de sangre

**I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

"no puedo recordar como, no puedo recordar por que estoy tirado aquí en la noche"

Hola mi amor Cuánto tiempo ¿no¿sabes mi amor? Te extraño y deseo poder tocarte y sentirte pero no puedo, tu no me ves, se que estas mal y se que aunque te diga esto no me escucharas pero quiero que sepas que tu no tienes la culpa de nada, por eso quiero que prestes atención a cada una de mis palabras, quiero que me escuches con el corazon

**-**_hermana te hablan por teléfono_

_La voz de mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos, Salí de mi habitación y tome el teléfono _

_-¿si bueno?_

_-Sango, soy yo ¿Cómo estas?- respondiste con tu hermosa voz masculina_

_-mi amor, estoy bien, hace tiempo que no te escucho- me entusiasme mucho_

_- discúlpame querida, los estudios me tiene ocupado, pero que te parece si paso por ti y así vamos a una fiesta, anda di que si -me rogabas- te prometo que pasare mucho tiempo a tu lado, por favor_

_- esta bien miroku_

_-bueno paso por ti, te amo_

_-yo te amo mas_

_-yo mas, bye-cuelga_

_Cuelgo el teléfono y voy corriendo a mi habitación muy emocionada ya que después de unas largas semanas por fin te iba a ver, busque mi mejor traje, me vestí y después me fui a esperarte_

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

"y no puedo detener el dolor, y no puedo hacer que se vaya, no, no puedo detener el dolor"

22 años acababa de cumplir, 22 años que se fueron al ataúd por una discusión sin importancia, el dolor no desaparece la sangre sigue esparciéndose por el suelo, cada vez mas siento ese terrible dolor en mi corazón y no se va

Por fin el timbre sonó abrí la puerta y te vi. ahí parado con un gran ramo de rosas rojas

-_una flor para otra flor- _me dijiste con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus ojos viéndomefijamente

Como si hubieran pasado muchos años de no verte salte a tus brazos y te bese con mucha pasión, por largos minutos nos mantuvimos así hasta que el oxigeno nos falto y tuvimos que separarnos

_-te ves hermosa mi amor_

_-tu no te quedas atrás- _te dije viéndote detenidamente

_-ya no me acoses con tu mirada, te dare un poco del sexy miroku pero para mas noche_

Jajaja tu siempre con tus bromas de mal gusto, aun asi para mi eran las mas chistosas del mundo

-_¿Cómo va el bebe?- _me preguntas mientras colocas tu mano en mi vientre

-_creciendo_

_-hay pero no se nota, sigues pachita como siempre_

_-tranquilízate miro, apenas tengo 2 semanas_

_-me muero para que nazca ese lindo niño_

_-niña- _te dije con una mirada desafiante

_- bueno lo que Dios nos mande_

_-¿no se les hace tarde par de tortolos?- _grito mi hermanos que ya estaba desesperado de escucharnos hablar

-_bueno, bueno, ya nos vamos adiós cuñado_

Tomaste mi mano entre la tuya y nos dirigimos al auto

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

"¿como me pudo haber pasado esto a mi?

Cometí mis errores, no tengo donde correr

La noche se va,

Estoy arto de esta vida yo solo quiero gritar

¿Cómo me pudo haber pasado esto a mi?"

Llegamos a la fiesta entramos y tu estabas con una sonrisa triunfante como queriendo lucir tu mayor tesoro, entramos a una pequeña sala nos sentamos en un sillón y ahí nos dedicamos a decirnos cursilerías como todos dicen, ese momento romántico se acabo cuando sentí una mano reposar en mi hombro, rápidamente me voltee y vi a un muchacho de mirada azulina sonriéndome

_sango cuanto tiempo ¿no?- _me dijo mientras se sentaba a la par mía

Al principio no lo reconocí, después de verlo por varios segundos lo recordé

-_Bankotsu eres tu, no lo puedo creer- _dije muy emocionada mientras le daba un gran abrazo, el cual te desagrado mucho

Por varios minutos estuve hablando con Bankotsu, un buen amigo de la infancia el cual siempre idolatre por todas las cosas buenas que hacia y esta ni fue la excepción, tu solo escuchabas cuanto admiraba a bankotsu mucho mas que a ti, supongo que los tragos que tomaste te hicieron daño ya que te levantaste bruscamente del sillón, te deje ir pensé que necesitabas aire, pensé que ibas a volver

2 horas pasaron y no volviste, me despedí de Bankotsu para después salir a buscarte, entre la muchedumbre te busque mas no te encontré, un muchacho me dijo que te vio subir las escaleras, fui rápidamente a buscarte, por cada habitación te busque, por todos los pasillos te busque, lo terrible paso al abrir la puerta de la ultima habitación, por fin te habia encontrado peor muy acompañado de una mujer, los dos sin ropa solo cubiertos por una sabana, grite tu nombre con furia, tu despertaste y te diste cuenta de lo que habías hecho, mostraste una cara de horror que nunca podré olvidar, te levantaste tomaste tu ropa y te vestiste, algo tarde era ya, ya que yo ya habia salido de la habitación.

Quería correr y olvidarme de todo lo pasado, peor decidí mantener la calma, a paso aligerado baje las escaleras quería llorar pero no me iba a dar ese lujo frente a los demás, rápidamente me alcanzaste, me tomaste de los hombros y me obligaste a verte

-_no es lo que tu crees_

_-ah entonces que fue lo que vi allá¿Producto de mi imaginación?, no, no lo creo- _te grite mientras me soltaba de ti y Salía de esa horrible casa

_- Sango por favor no me hagas esto-saliste corriendo a buscarme_

Camine hacia abajo, no sabia hacia donde iba tan solo quería huir, alejarme de esa horrible pesadilla, alejarme de ti, pero tu denuevo me alcanzaste y esta ves me sujetaste mas fuerte no tuve otra opción mas que escucharte

_-Sango te juro que no sabia lo que hacia, estaba cegado por el alcohol…_

_-Hay por favor no me vengas con tus excusas baratas, no puedo creer que tu me hayas hecho esto a mi, a mi, eres un desgraciado_

_-No me eches solo a mi la culpa, tu también la tienes_

_-¿yo¿pero que diablos hice yo para que me hicieras esto?_

_-No te creas la santa, bien me fije las miradas que le echabas a ese tipo_

_-Eres un idiota, que poco me conoces y yo que pensé…_

_-pensaste mal sango, me defraudaste_

Me quede callada tratando de escuchar bien las palabras que me decía miroku, no entendía por que me hacia eso, no sabia por que era tan brusco conmigo

_¿te comió la lengua los ratones?_

Ese comentario me enfureció me enoje tanto que ya no sabia lo que decía

-_¿te defraude? Que yo sepa yo no me acosté con ninguna tipa, pero haber dime ¿Cómo estuvo¿te gusto? _

_-sabes estuvo muy bien, realmente me encanto, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida_

Esas últimas palabras me dieron un vuelco al corazón, di la vuelta y seguí caminando, creo que algo en ti te hizo arrepentirte de tus palabras y seguiste hablándome

_-¿adonde vas? _

_-a un lugar en donde no pueda verte- _seguía caminando sin verte

_-sango no te agites le puede hacer daño al bebe- _empezaste a caminar detrásde mi

_-al bebe no le pasara nada se cuidarme sola_

Seguí caminando y tu estabas detrás de mi casi corriendo para alcanzarme, siempre fui muy rápida, me desespere al escucharte, escuchar tu arrepentimiento, gritabas como loco para que me detuviera, peor yo no te hice caso y aumente la velocidad…error grave error, Salí corriendo y tu hiciste lo mismo, cada vez iba mas rápido y tu tratabas de alcanzarme pero el alcohol se te subió al cerebro impidiendo que corrieras mas rápido algo que para mi era una gran ventaja, al final de la acera me detuve comencé a respirar agitadamente el sudor corría por mi cuerpo, cada vez me sentía mas cansada claro es mi, al dar la vuelta te vi estabas por alcanzarme pero también te detuviste por el cansancio, mis ganas de no querer hablar contigo, mis ganas de no querer enfrentar la realidad, mis ganas de despertar de esta terrible pesadilla me hicieron tomar la peor decisión, cruce la calle sin fijarme que la luz ya habia cambiado…

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

"todo el mundo grita intento hacer un sonido pero nadie me escucha, estoy dormido en el tiempo, estoy colgado por una hebra, quiero empezar de nuevo otra vez"

Tarde…Ya era muy tarde, un auto me habia arrollado, en 3 segundos vi mi vida pasar, lo ultimo que escuche fue tu voz gritando mi nombre con gran desesperación, ahora me encuentro tirada en el frió suelo, sigo viva, siento el dolor, mi vestido azul se torno en un color rojo sangre, te veo a ti correr a mi lado nunca habia visto esos ojos llorosos que ahora tenias, siento como tomas mi mano y la agarras con mucha fuerza

-_me du...e...le_

_-ya tranquila sango, no te paso nada, estas bien te lo juro estas bien, tienes que estarlo_

Sentía como apretabas mas mi mano como no queriendo dejarme ir a un abismo en el cual ya me encontraba, recuerdo esas lagrimas cristalinas que por tus ojos corrían ¿Cómo olvidarlas? Si aun las puedo sentir en mi cuerpo, era la primera y la última vez que te veía llorar así, y la verdad fue en el peor momento

_- me du...e...Le, tengo mi…e…do_

_-MALDICION AYUDENME LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!!!_

Cada vez mas te desesperabas tu cara mostraba un gran dolor que nunca pude imaginar, tus manos no se quedaron quietas y buscaron rápidamente un celular que dejaste olvidado, un gran bulto de personas se pusieron a ver el espectáculo en el cual yo era la protagonista, Todos murmuraban cosas que yo no alcance a oír, por fin un joven se habia dignado a llamar a la ambulancia

_-no te preocupes mi amor ya va a llegar la ambulancia y todo esto va a terminar pronto, vamos a volver a casa como si nada hubiera pasado_

Me dijiste eso mientras acariciabas mi mejilla que ya estaba perdiendo el calor corporal…el calor de la vida

_-no qui…ero per…der…lo Miro- _te decía eso llorando, coloque mi mano en mi vientre

_-No, no lo vas a perder nuestro niño va a nacer- _colocaste tu mano en mivientr_e- y tu te vas a reponer, pronto va a acabar, todo va a terminar pronto- _sollozabas como un niño pequeño_-Sango te tienes que curar mi niña recuerda voy a pasar ma tiempo contigo_

_-Mi..Ro..ku_

_-dime amor_

_-pro…me…te…me que vas a ser m..uy fe..lis_

_-claro que voy a ser feliz pero a tu lado_

_-gra…cias por dar…me es…tos ma…ra..vi…llosos años de mi vi-da- _sonreí_- gracias a ti descubri lo uqe era el amor de verdad y me duele tener que perderte, me duele haber peleado contigo, me duele tener que despedirme asi_

_-No digas eso sango, no, no lo hagas- _esta vez llorabas desesperadamente-_ Yo te amo, te amo, te amo, no, no te quiero perder a si no, de esta manera no, mi niña bella no te des por vencida, tu tienes que vivir prefiero morir yo mil veces con tal de verte a ti, Sango te amo no me hagas esto_

_-Miroku tu…vas a rehacer…tu vi…da, te vas…a casar con una mujer que te va a amar mucho mas que yo, ella te va a dar…miles de niños, tu vas..a ser muy…pero…muy feliz pro…méteme eso_

_-Claro que me voy a casar sango, pero contigo¿recuerdas la hermosa boda, tu vestido blanco que tanto quieres, bueno te lo comprare y será para ti, recuerdas nuestra hermosa luna de miel que tendremos? Todo eso lo vamos a vivir sango, nos vamos a casar y seremos felices por siempre como los cuentos de hada_

Tus gemidos eran mas fuerte tu vos se escuchaba entrecortada o al menos asi la escuchaba yo, tus lagrimas se confundieron entre la sangre, pero yo las pude notar

-_miro, mi miro, nun..ca me ol…vi…des, recuerda que yo…te amo_

Solté mi mano de tu agarre y lentamente fui cerrando los ojos, gritaste fuertemente mi nombre me tomaste entre tus brazos y lloraste en mi regazo, la ambulancia por fin habia llegado, pero ya era algo tarde, un doctor llego y te aparto d mí lado algo que tu no querías pero terminaste accediendo, tomaron mi cuerpo inerte y lo colocaron en una camilla después me taparon con una sabana blanca

_-NO ELLA NO ESTA MUERTA, QUITENLE ESA MANTA DE SU CABESA, SANGO NO ESTA MUERTA, MI NIAÑ NO, NO LO ESTA- _gritabas a todo pulmon a los enfermeros

Al ver que se llevaban mi cuerpo corriste y agarraste al doctor casi lo matas ¿recuerdas? Yo lo recuerdo muy bien, quisiste abrazarme pero no te dejaron.

El funeral fue la peor experiencia que habia vivido en mi vida que ya habia pasado, el cielo lloraba a cantaros al escuchar los sollozos de todos los que me amaron, mis padres, mis amigos y tu estabas ahí, mi madre lloraba a cantaros al frente de mi ataúd no le importo que estuviera lloviendo, mi padre decía unas palabras de mi a los invitados, mis amigos colocaban una rosa blanca en mi ataúd, pero tu…tu estabas ahí serio ajeno a todo lo que pasaba en ese momento, tu sonrisa oh tu hermosa sonrisa habia desaparecido esa misma noche en la cual yo me marché,

Ya todo habia acabado, por fin el entierro habia terminado, todos se marcharon del cementerio pero quedaste tu, colocaste tu ramo de rosas rojas las únicas que estaban ahí ya que todas eran blancas, te sentaste a la par d e mi lapida y me hablaste con vos suave

-_Ya te extraño mi amor no sabes cuanto deseo poder verte, quiero llorar pero no puedo te prometi que iba a ser feliz, pero ¿Cómo quieres que sea feliz si tu no estas a mi lado¿Cómo? Mi amor te juro que todos los dias te visitare y cuidare de ti, siempre, siempre, se que me escuchas quiero que me escuches, recuerda que yo te amo, no sabes cuanto deseo tenerte aquí abrazarte, mimarte darte mil cariñitos, jugar con tu cabello, quiero sentirte sango, te quiero, te quiero sango¿Por qué TE FUISTE¿Por qué no te aguantaste¿Por qué¿Por qué? TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA, ME DETESTO POR ESO_

Después de haber llorado largos minutos, sacaste de tu bolsa del pantalón un collar de plata con un corazón de diamantes de fantasía

-_esto te lo iba a dar el dia de la fiesta, yo no lo necesito es tuyo y siempre lo sera_

Te levantaste del lugar y te marchaste

**So I try to hold on to  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

"intento mantenerme en un tiempo donde nada sucedia y no puedo explicar que ha pasado y no puedo borrar las cosas que hice"

**Flash Back**

_Miro, oh por Dios mira eso_

_-El que sango_

_-ese vestido es hermoso- dije mientras tomaba la revista que leia y te la pasaba _

_.te gusta? Yo lo veo igual_

_-es que no entiende? Este vestido es como el de una princesa, quedaría perfecto para nuestra boda te imaginas, será como el cuento de hadas felices para siempre_

_-bueno si ese vestido significa tanto para ti, te lo comprare y lo utilizaras en tu boda_

_-Gracias eres lo máximo, hay tE amooooo!!!!- me abalance a ti y te di un gran beso_

_Terminaste el beso-Sango ¿seremos felices para siempre?_

_-Sip felices para siempre_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

**How could this happen to me?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

"¿como me pudo haber pasado esto a mi?

Cometí mis errores, no tengo donde correr

La noche se va,

Estoy arto de esta vida yo solo quiero gritar

¿Cómo me pudo haber pasado esto a mi?"

No puedo creer que ya ah pasado un año desde que me marché de este mundo peor aun sigo aquí, viendote dormir placidamente en tu cama peor esta vez ya no tienes esas horribles pesadillas que siempre le cuentas a mi fotogrofia, en esta mañana el dia de mi cumpleaños te veo levantarte con una gran sonrisa lleno de mucha paz, tal vez mis palabras de anoche te hicieron reaccionar un poco o tal vez tu nueva amiga te hizo sonreir

Otra vez como todos las semanas vas a mi lapida a dejarme una rosa roja pero esta vez vienes acompañado por una muchacha por tu nueva amiga la cual te hace sonreir

Platicas conmigo nuevamente pero esta ves me doy cuenta que mis palabras si funcionaron, me doy cuenta que por fin eres alegre

Y si tu eres feliz

Yo también lo soy

Recuérdalo miroku felices por siempre

**FIN**

**SiP lo se este es el fic mas chasta que eh hecho en toda mi vida**

**Pero no puedo hacer nada este fic me inspiro mucho y espero que les sea de su agrado me esforcé mucho en hacerlo, con respecto a la traducción no acepto quejas lo traduje yo, con mis propias palabras pro eso es que algunas palabras no tienen sentido**

**Peor bueno su servidora ya se despide**

**BYE**

**AbbY**


End file.
